ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother
Prologue I was right there. A normal day. 4 hours at the gym, 4 hours working at a bar, 8 hours sleeping, 4 hours at clubs, and 4 hours relaxing. The thing that held me back was that I lived with my parents. I'm 22 years old. I should have my own apartment by now. But I don't have enough money. That is why we need to win the lottery. Or maybe even Big Brother. Nah, I would never get on Big Brother. This is my second year trying. There is nothing interesting about me. I will never get picked. My parents were a little strange today. Staring at me funny like I had been doing something wrong for 10 minutes. So I didn't stare at them at all and just looked down and ate my spaghetti. I finished within 5 minutes. Right when I was going to get some more, I lifted my plate up to the pan with spaghetti. There was something under my plate. I looked at it very hard. Then I knew what it was. "Oh my god! I made it!" I yelled as I lifted up my key that said the name Mau on it. My name, on a key? I felt like I was going to faint. "We told you!" my mother told me. I couldn't have felt happier. "Here's the sad part......" my dad sadly told me, ".... You've got only one hour before you have to leave!" "Oh my god! Um.... What do I need? I need shirts! Pants! Underwear! Socks!....." I stammered. "Honey, we already packed for you!'' "Aw! Thanks guys!" '' It had been 30 minutes after my parents told me to call my aunts and uncles. Then the limo came to pick me up. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love ya!" They waved goodbye as my mother shed a tear. This was a new chapter of my life. Heading to Hollywood. Episode 1 Mau's POV I finally arived. I could hear Julie Chen, the host in the background, already on air. I knew I had to go in soon. "Let's bring out our new houseguests!" Julie told the audience at home. Then, it was showtime. I walked out to see my fellow houseguests. Saw some pretty faces. Some, well,not so much. Julie blabbed on about the rules and she revealed there would only be one twist the first night. Then we went inside. By groups of 4. "Brandon, Ellie, Shan, and Mark. You may now enter the house." Julie commanded them. "Andrew, Tyler, Joey, and Delilah."It took forever. "Tom, John, Nasia, Mau, and Nadia you may now enter the house. We entered the house and it was beautiful. Just stunning. It was so modern. I would love to call this place home for the next 3 months if I had to. I ran to get a bed. I was in the brown room. In my room it was me, John, Mark, and Tom. They all seemed pretty cool.In the open blue and green room it was Andrew, Tyler, Brandon, and Joey. . And in the pink and orange room it was Delilah, Nasia, Shan, Ellie, and Nadia. It felt good. We all got to know eachother well. Then Julie throw a bombshell on us. Our first HoH competition. It wasn't an endurance competition like i was expecting. It was trivia. The competition was called "Personal Questionaire" We were all given questionsbefore the show started. We had to guess how many people in the house said that. You had to have the correct answeror one up or down from the correct answer or you would be eliminated. Everybody got the rules. The game began. "Question 1- How many people in the house are still virgins?" I was guessing a lot were because everybody was around their low 20's and that was too early. But then I thought, I wouldn't know people today because I was always homeschooled. So I put 8. "The correct answer is........6!" Wow. Well, I knew I was one of them. I was eliminated. "Andrew, Brandon, Ellie, John, Mau, Shan, Tom and Tyler please step down." It was down to Delilah, Joey, Mark, and Nasia. I hoped that Mark would win. "Question 2: How many people in the house have more than 3 tatoos?" Delilah put 4, Joey put 2, Mark put 6 and Nasia put 5. "The correct answer is....... 5! Congratulations Nasia! You are the first Head of Household of the summer! Nasia screamed so loud. Oh my god! Her voice is so annoying. It makes me want to punch myself. Ugh. When we got back inside, Julie congratulated Nasia again for winning. But, she also revealed the twist. That we would be playing, in groups of 3 for the first 3 weeks. It was like Big Brother 11 all over again. But, it was different. They let us pick our teams. But, we had to have either 1 girl and 2 boys or 2 girls and 1 boy. Hmm.... I don't know who I want to work with. "I will beback when the decisions are made!" Julie told us as the screen went black. I already saw Tyler, Delilah, and Joey paired up. Andrew, Tom, and Ellie were paired up. And then I saw John run towards me. "partners?" he asked. "Sure" We also got Nadia to join us.And then the last group was Brandon, Mark, and Shan. Nasia had to be the loner since she was HoH. "okay, im back!" Julie told us. "So I see the teams...... Tyler, your team is the Pink Team. Andrew, your team is the Blue Team. Mau, your teamis the Orange Team and Shan, your team is the Green Team." "Cool!" everyone said. "okay, goodnight houseguests!" 'Everyone POV' They were all pissed off about the bombshell twist. "I hate this. This is just BB11 Part 2" Brandon told everyone. Nasia knew she had nominate 2 people by tomorrow.'' Should I nominate Joey and Andrew just to make sure Andrew goes home?'' she thought to herself. Or maye put up Shan and Tyler... I need rest before I make my decision. "Wait! Nasia! I want to talk you!" Delilah yelled to her, with Delilah following her up the stairs with Tyler. "What do you want to talk about?" Nasia asked them. "I think, that we should form analliance!" Delilah cheerfully told Nasia."That's great! I would love that because you guys seem so cool and layed back!" "So is that a yes?" "Of course! Ugh. I dont know who to nominate! Who do you guys want out?" Nasia aked the two. "Well we were talking downstairs and we think the big threats in the house are all 3 of us, Joey, and Andrew. Joey is real nice and I think we can manipulate him. Andrew will never be on our side at all. S0 put him up against.... Ellie. As a pawn. 'Day 2' Julie appears on the screen. "Houseguests, please come to the living room." It takes a while for everyone to get down there. "Now Nasia, as I said, you are the HoH, which means you have to nominate two people for eviction. And i'm sorry for making you do this but you have to give me your nominations right on the spot. So, please take it away." Julie told Nasia. "Okay, so I'm sorry you two, it's only the second day so please don't take this personal but I'm going to nominate Andrew and Ellie. 'm sorry guys." "Okay so Andrew and Ellie, you guys have been nominated for eviction. Now, it is time to pick players for the veto competition. There will be 6 players. The HoH, the two nominees and 3 other houseguests picked at random. Goodbye houseguests." "Okay, so now we will pick 3 names out of a bag." Nasia told the house. She picked a name out of the bag. Looked at it and said, "Shan". It was Andrew's turn to pick. "Nadia." Then Ellie picked. "Tom.". "Okay Big Broher will inform us when the competition is to begin. 'Day 3' "It's time for da veto competition!" Mark screamed. "Get into your costumes and meet me in the backyard!" They all got in their costumes and went into the backyard. Mark yelled at the rules to the 6 players. ''"It's time to play March of the Ants! ''The main goal was to get 4 food pieces of food past an obstacle course. "Ready, set, MARCH!" They were off.The first part of the obstacle was climbing on top of a six foot sandwich. Next, was a slippery can of baked beans. Then they had to climb over a very, very slippery hot dog. Then they go to the basket and go back to the start to drop off the piece and continue this process. Nasia and Ellie were climbing up and fell over. Everybody except Andrew fell down on the sandwich. Andrew was flying. No one was even close to him. Andrew had 1 piece. Tom, Ellie, and Nasia were taking their first piece back while Shan and Nadia were still stuckk at the green beans. After about 10 minutes,Andrew was almost done. Andrew was going back with his 4th piece while Tom was going to grab his 4th along with Nasia. Ellie was grabbing her 3rd, Nadia was taking back her 2nd and Shan was grabbing her 2nd. But it was too late. Andrew already won. "Congratulations Andrew! You have won the power of veto!" Mark handed Andrew the veto necklace. Nasia was clueless on who to even put up. Episode 2 Last time, on Big Brother, 13 houseguests moved into the Big Brother house. After a fast but difficult HoH competition, Nasia won the power. But commotion rose when Nasia was forced to nominate two people right away. "Um, I'm gonna nominate Andrew and Ellie. In the Power of Veto it wasn't even a competition because Andrew blew everyone away. Tonight, what will happen at the Veto Ceremony? Who will be evicted? And who will win Head of Household? Find out tonight on Big Brother! Voting history Spoilers (Read at your own risk!) *There will be a couple of showmances *The first one is Tylilah (Delilah and Tyler) *The second one is Jasia (Joey and Nasia) *The others are not yet revealed because they are a secret. *Ellie and Joey will get into a fight. *Delilah and John will get into a fight *the Badass alliance will consist of Nasia, Delillah, Tyler and Joey *Mark, Mau, and John form an alliance *Shan, Ellie, Brandon, and Nadia form an alliance *The first person evicted will recieve a 8-2 vote Category:Writing